Komplek Basara
by Banana Demon
Summary: Apapun yang berlebihan itu tidak baik, mulai dari yang positif hingga negatif. Rasa khawatir berlebihan tanpa penjelasan berkelanjutan, hingga rasa lapar berlebihan yang menyengsarakan. Komplek Basara Chapter 3, Don't Like Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Pada suatu malam di kediaman Date yang megah

"_SSSHHIIIEEEEEETTTTT_!"

DRAP DRAP DRAP

BRAKK!

"Masamune-sama! Apa yang terjadi?!"

"Kojuuro~"

Terlihat Masamune yang sedang duduk di depan laptop merek TO***BA, membelakangi Kojuuro yang baru saja mendobrak pintu kamar Masamune dengan sangat tidak berperikepintuan.

Perlahan Masamune menoleh ke arah Kojuuro. Wajahnya memelas, dengan setitik air mata di sudut mata kirinya.

"Ma-Masamune-sama. Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi?"

"HUWEEEE!"

"PAKETAN INTERNET GUE ABIIIEEESSS!"

Masamune nangis

Kojuuro cengo

Gagak lewat

Demikian, sepenggal kisah dari kediaman Date yang megah.

Sekian, dan terima kasih.

Gak.

Bercanda, masih panjang kok. Plis turunin tuh piso

**Komplek Basara**

**Disclaimer : Sengoku Basara punya capcom, ff ini milik saya**

**Rate : T+**

**Genre : Humor Parody(?)**

**Mon : Hai! Saya author baru alias newbie ('w')/ "Banana Demon"**

**Masamune : Udah ketahuan kok :v**

**Mon : Mau panggil demon boleh kok/plak**

**Masamune : GR amat luu :b**

**Mon : Ini ff senbasa pertama saya, sekaligus ff pertama saya/yeeeyy**

**Masamune : "yeeeyy" mbahmu**

**Mon : Lu ngapain sihh? **

**Masamune : Udah ngetik sono -_-**

**Mon : -"**

**Yoroshiku-desu ('-')/**

**Warning : AU, OOC, OOT, typo, garing, gaje, bahasa tidak baku nan membingungkan, penggunaan CAPSLOCK tidak pada tempatnya(?)**

**Warning Khusus : kalo ada OC nyempil jangan dijelek-jelekin yaa:v, tenang aja saya bikin OC saya jadi jongos kok -)=b**

**OC(1) : Lu cari mati Mon?**

**Okee! Silahkan scroll ke bawahh '-')/**

**OC(1) : Jangan kacangin gue coeg!**

**Enjoy**

**Happy Read~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

DRAP DRAP DRAP

"DANNA...!"

BRAK!

Sarutobi Sasuke membuka(baca:mendobrak) pintu kamar Danna-nya tanpa belas kasihan sedikitpun kepada sang pintu. Di dalem tuh kamar, Sanada Yukimura masih meringkuk di balik selimut dengan wajah sungguh sangat bahagia tanpa terlihat terbebani sedikit-pun.

Mungkin dia lupa bahwa hari ini adalah hari Senin.

Tanpa belas kasihan(lagi) Sasuke menarik selimut Yukimura yang motifnya macan makan lollipop. Begitu selimut ditarik terlihatlah sosok Sanada Yukimura dengan baju tidur bermotif macan terbang(?).

"Danna... Ayo bangun, hari Senin lohhh. Entar upacara."

"Hmm... Masih jam 3 pagi, bangunnya ntar aja~"

Sasuke naik pohon(?)

"JAM TIGA MAK LUU! INI UDAH JAM ENAM BOSS!"

"HAAA! Kenapa nggak dibangunin dari tadi!?"

Yukimura yang kelebihan semangat berangkat pagi langsung melesat menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi(yaiyalah :v)

"Lah, kemaren bilangnya jangan dibangunin karena mau bangun sendiri.."

Sasuke yang udah siap dengan seragam sekolah Basara Gakuen melekat di tubuhnya hanya pasrah bin ikhlas(?) melihat kelakuan boss-nya. Kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan kamar Yukimura buat bikin sarapan.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"AKU SIAPP!"

Yukimura udah siap, pake seragam rapi tapi berantakan(?). Di mulunya telah tergigit dua lembar roti beroleskan selai cokelat(author laper broo -").

Dengan semangat berapi-api layaknya orang laper nemu makanan(?) Yukimura mengambil ancang-ancang kayak orang mau lari marathon jarak jauh.

"Tunggu Danna, sarapan dulu"

"Sarapannya bisa di jalan. Sasuke aku berangkat dulu yah! DADAHHH!"

Yukimura kembali melesat bersama dua lembar roti yang bergelantung-ria di mulutnya.

Sasuke?

Dia bengong berro

.

.

Yukimura jalan cepat menyusuri jalan menuju sekolahnya. Sungguh sangat cepat hingga bisa disebut berlari. Hampir aja abang tukang bakso yang sering lewat depan rumah ketabrak.

Berpuluh-puluh meter dari sekolahnya, Yukimura melihat bayangan manusia dari kejauhan. Karena tadi hampir nabrak abang bakso, Yukimura menjadi was-was dengan benda macem apa aja yang akan jadi korban tabrak larinya(?).

Yukimura mengurangi kecepatan jalan cepatnya. Tampaklah sesosok manusia laki-laki tinggi berambut coklat, dan agak berantakan(banget/?). Manusia tersebut juga pake seragam yang mirip kayak seragam Yukimura.

Mengingat sesuatu, Yukimura semakin mengurangi kecepatan jalan cepatnya hingga menjadi jalan santai dan bener-bener santai. Kemudian melakukan pendekatan(ecciee:v) dan menyapa manusia itu.

"Pagi, Masamune-dono! Tumben berangkat pagi."

Masamune menoleh, keadaanya sungguh mengenaskan. Wajahnya lesu seperti manusia tak bernyawa atau julukannya ZOMBIE(author dibacok), lingkaran hitam mengelilingi mata kirinya macem panda, rambutnya berantakan hingga tidak terlihat seperti rambut(?). Untung aja badanya tidak berbau tidak sedap tapi berbau sedap(?).

"Hah? Oh, Yukimura. Kau rupanya."

Masamune balas menyapa Yukimura apa adanya kemudian kembali berjalan menuju tempat tujuan. Yukimura hanya mengekor Masamune dari belakang.

Mereka berdua melewati perjalanan menuju ke sekolah(gila) mereka dalam diam. Karena biar anti mainstrem/plak. Yukimura bahkan melupakan semangat berangkat pagi-nya.

Sampai disekolah mereka disapa oleh satpam berambut hitam berperawakan tinggi layaknya pria sejati(?). Tetapi jika diperhatikan baik-baik pasti akan terlihat hal-hal aneh bin janggal pada tubuhnya.

"Selamet pagi. Mas Mune, Mas Mura. Tumben berangkat pagi." Sang satpam menyapa sambil nyengir.

"Met pagi, Mbak Liz." Yukimura balik menyapa sang satpam.

Nah 'kan, satpamnya cewek:v.

"_What The Hell_! Demi appah gue yang biasanya berangkat siang kalo berangkat pagi sekali aja dibilang tumben?" Masamune sewot tanpa sebab.

"Loh, emangnya kenapa Mas Mune? Saya 'kan niat menyapa. Kok sewot sih?"

"Ho oh, Masamune-dono kok sewot gitu. Gak semangat kayak biasanya."

"Woe, sejak kapan gue ada semangat buat ke sekolah gila ini? Yang ada gue pengen cepet-cepet pulang secepet-cepetnya."

"Masamune-dono, kok gitu sihh?" Yukimura monyong

"_Sorry_ Yuki, suasana hatiku sedang tidak bagus hari ini."

"Mas Mune tumben-"

"AARRGHHH! 'Tumben' lagiiii!"

"Masamune-dono serem bro"

"Ho oh, biasanya 'kan Mas Mune ama Mas Mura sehati, kalo pagi mesti balapan siapa yang duluan masuk pintu gerbang tepat sebelum saya nutup gerbang."

"Kalo soal itu 'kan-"

"OH THEEDAAKK!"

Yukimura memotong kalimat Masamune mendadak(?)

"Mas Mura?"

"Yukimura!?"

"Mbak Liz, udah berapa siswa kelas XI-B yang masuk sekolah? Siapa aja? Cowok ato cewek?"

Yukimura memberikan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi kepada sang satpam.

Masamune bengong di tempat

"Eh, baru 4 orang kok Mas. Kalo gak salah, Mas Nari, Mas Mitsu, ama Mas berdua ini."

"Berarti baru dua 'kann? KHANN? Masamune-dono, aku duluan yaa!"

Begitu mengakhiri kalimatnya, Yukimura langsung melesat memasuki sekolah dan menuju ke kelas XI-B.

Masamune sempet cengo sebelum akhirnya menyusul Yukimura menuju kelas XI-B. Sang satpam yang ditinggalkan tanpa sepatah kata pun hanya bisa meringis menahan lapar karena belum sempet sarapan.

"Mas Mune semangat yaahhh~"

Sang satpam melambai kepada Masamune sambil nyengir

Masamune tambah sewot.

"Satpam gendheng"

.

.

TTTEEEEETTTT... anggep aja bel masuk jam pelajaran:v

Pelajaran seharusnya sudah dimulai di semua kelas di Basara Gakuen. Dan seharusnya para guru juga sudah menyebar ke seluruh sekolah sesuai jamnya masing-masing.

Seharusnya...

Ya,

Seharusnya...

Kelas XI-B saat ini sedang mendapat surga dunia karena guru yang seharusnya mengajar di kelas ini saat ini, yaitu Takenaka Hanbei sang guru mata pelajaran IPS Ekonomi tidak masuk sekolah karena penyakitnya kumat. Lokomotif eh, otomatis kelas XI-B mendapat jam kosong.

Tadi ada tugas titipan dari Hanbei sih, tapi udah beres soalnya sekelas ngerjain bareng. Sungguh kebersamaan dan kekompakan yang tidak pada tempat yang seharusnya(?).

Nah, karena udah benar-benar JAM KOSONG, para siswa kelas XI-B yang bermacam-macam rupanya(?) dan berasal dari berbagai macam daerah akhirnya benar-benar terlalu menikmati JAM KOSONG mereka.

Bebagai macam kegiatan ada di dalam kelas tersebut, tinggal pilih, gratis lagi(-"). Ada yg tidur, ada yang selfie, ada yang sms-an, ada yang karaoke-an, ada yang ceramah, ada yang pedekate, ada yang jalan-jalan keliling kelas, ada yang kabur ke kantin, dan lalalayeyeyewasweswos(?). Kelakuan mereka sungguh tidak terduga.

Dan tolong jangan ditiru.

Diantara keramaian kota Jakarta, ehem. Diantara kegaduhan di kelas XI-B tersebut, Masamune tengah bersedih hati(ceilaahh~). Yukimura yang hampir mati penasaran dan jadi arwah penasaran(?) segera menghampiri Masamune yang melamun menatap langit biru nan cerah di luar sana(:v).

"Masamune-dono, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Hmm? Apaan."

Masamune menjawab sekenanya. Yukimura lalu duduk di bangku di depan bangku Masamune, bangku-nya Ieyasu. Ieyasu nya pergi menghampiri Mitsunari di pojok sana untuk dijadikan sasaran ceramahnya tentang "ikatan". Entah apa yang dilakukan Mitsunari untuk mengatasinya.

Kembali ke Masa-Yuki.

"Masamune-dono, aku beneran boleh tanya 'kan?"

"Iyee, cepetan nanya aja."

"Masamune-dono kenapa kok hari ini bener2 gak kayak biasanya. Biasanya 'kan ikutan ribut kalo ada jam kosong kayak gini. Lah, Masamune-dono malah diem aja. Jadi aku penasaran. Kalo ada masalah jangan dipendem sendiri. Siapa tahu ada yang bisa bantu."

Yukimura bertanya sambil menawarkan bantuan sambil tersenyum(?).

Masamune hanya bisa mengendalikan drumband di dalam jantungnya(?) sambil berteriak.

"OOHH YUUKIIEEHH! KAMU BAIK BANGETT SSIIIEEHEH! Kokoro ini tak kuat menatap senyumanmuu!"

Begitulah teriakan hati Masamune.

Masamune menyeringai, dalam diam(?).

"Beneran pengen tahu?"

"Hmm, kalo bisa tempe aja deh." Yukimura senyum.

"_The hell_, beneran penasaran gak sih?" Masamune sewot lagi

"Iya deh Masamune-dono, sori sori. Aku kan niatnya bercanda. Hehe~" Yukimura nyengir.

"Haahh..."

"Jadi gini.. "

Ekspresi Masamune berubah serius dan semakin serius. Yukimura jadi merinding dibuatnya.

"Ma-Masamune-dono, kok kesannya horor gitu.."

"HAH?! Horor? Ada cerita horor?"

Keiji yang hobi jalan-jalan keliling kelas baik ada guru maupun gak ada guru(greget vroh:v), kebetulan lewat dan mendengar kata 'horor' yang diucapkan Yukimura. Berhubung si Keiji ini suka denger cerita baik horor maupun non horor(?), dia pun langsung ambil posisi di belakang Yukimura.

"Eh, ada yang mau kasih cerita hororr? Woe Mitsunari, ikutan yok!"

Sementara itu Ieyasu yang masih menceramahi Mitsunari langsung menggeret Mitsunari yang ketiduran berkat ceramah Ieyasu. Mitsunari yang kaget karena tiba-tiba digeret ditengah bobo manisnya hanya bisa mengumpat.

"Gile lu Yas! Ganggu orang tidur aja!"

"Sori bro, si Masamune mau cerita horor tuh!"

Ieyasu mengabaikan protes Mitsunari dan tetep menggeret Mitsunari lalu mengambil posisi di belakang Masamune.

"Danna ngapain yah? Kasuga, liatin yok."

Sasuke yang baru aja apel ama Kasuga, ikutan nyosor ke tengah2 keributan massa(?) sambil menggeret sang Kasuga sendiri untuk ikut-ikutan nyosor.

"Lepasin woe!"

WEERRR

Tapi apa daya, Kasuga berhasil kabur dari cengkeraman maut(?).

"Woe picek! Lu mau cerita serem?"

Motochika yang baru saja kembali dari kantin bersama Motonari yang (dipaksa) ikut bersamanya ikutan nimbrung.

"Ngaca woe! Lu juga picek."

"WOE! Nih kenapa pada ngumpul di sini seehh?"

Masamune marah2 gajelas gegara hampir setengah kelas bergerombol mengelilingi dia dan Yukimura.

"Udah, cepetan cerita.. Hehe.." Ieyasu gak sabar.

"Okee, tapi lu pada jangan ada yang ngomong kalo gue belom selesai cerita."

"Iyeeee"

Masamune tarik napas.

Para pendengar memasang telinga mereka.

Masamune buka mulut.

Para pendengar semakin fokus.

Dan...

**_To Be Continued_**

**Yee, cp 1 selesai \\('-')/**

**Dan akhirnya bisa di post ._. (yeeey, internet lancarr XD)**

**Sekali lagi perkenalkan, saya Banana Demon. Author baru alias newbie di fanfiction dan fandom BASARA ini ^^**

**Ini fic pertama saya yang berhasil di post, jadi kalo ada yang kurang mohon disampaikan secara jelas sejelas-jelanya biar bisa dibenerin.**

**Makasih yang udah mau baca^^)/**

**Masamune : Gilee, nanggung amat!**

**Mon : Biarin, gw yang nulis -**

**Masamune : Tapi nanggungnya kebangeten coeg :v**

**Mon : Belum dapet ilham gw broo, sabar aja :b**

**Sasuke : Author gendeng. Di sekeliling lu kan banyak yang namanya ilham**

**Mon : Bukan ilham macem itu nyet -"**

**Kojuuro : Thor, kok ane cuman muncul sekali sih ceritanya nanggung lagi ;_;**

**Mon : Dibilangin belom dapet ilham -**

**Motochika : Woe, author kamvret! Gw mao protes!**

**Mon : Tar aja protesnya gw mao tidur**

**Masamune : ****_I will kill you _****thor..**

**Mon : Serah lu dah**

**Mbak liz : Mas Mune saya udah bawain golok ama pistolnya**

**Masamune : ****_Good job_****...**

**Mon : *merinding***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**See you in the next chap^^**

**~review please?~\\('-')/**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ehem"

Semua mata dan telinga terfokus pada satu titik.

"Jadi gini... Elu semua udah pada tau 'kan.."

Masamune sengaja memberi jeda.

"Ya kagak tau lah. _Wong _belum dikasih tau kok" Ieyasu menyahut seenaknya.

"SSSSSSSHHHHH!"

"Sori, lanjut bro.."

"hahh... Jadi gini, elu semua udah pada tau 'kan, kalo..."

Masamune tarik nafas.

"Kalo paketan internet gue abis-"

"GGYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAA!"

Reflek seluruh pandangan menuju satu titik.

Keiji.

Yang sedang jongkok di pojokan sambil menutup telinga dengan kedua tangannya.

"Udah broo, cukup... Gue gak kuat.."

.

.

**Komplek Basara**

**Disclaimer : Sengoku Basara punya capcom, ff ini milik saya**

**Rate : K/T**

**Genre : Humor Parody,**

**Warning : OOC**

.

**Mon : Puji syukur kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa karena telah-**

**Mbak Liz : LALALAAAA... Gak usah banyak cingcong, silahkan scroll ke bawah biar bisa segera baca. Dan hiraukan ****B****oss saya.**

**.**

.

"Nape lu Ji?"

Motochika menanyai Keiji yang mojok semojok-mojoknya orang mojok di pojokan kelas yang paling pojok.

"Diem lu! Gue bilang udah ya udah!"

-silence-

"Ehem!" Masamune mulai bersuara

"Udah gitu, sekarang 'kan akhir bulan. Otomatis-"

"WAHHHH!" Keiji berteriak lagi.

"Otomatiss, keuangan kritisss" Masamune tetap melanjutkan 'cerita horor'-nya

"WAAAWAWAAA..."

"Terus si Koju kagak mau ngasih gue duit karena tuh duit kritis-"

"UUUUUWAA..."

"-musti dihemat biar bisa makan hingga detik terakhir bulan ini walaupun cuman mie instan."

"WAHAHAAAHH..."

"Makanya, buat beli paketan lagi gue musti nunggu Emak Bapak dari kampung biar ngirim duit dulu."

"HUWEHEEE..."

"Ditambah lagi, laptop gue minta ganti batre-"

"WAAAWAWAAAHHH"

"-kalo gak segera gue ganti, entar si Koju turun tangan. Kalo dia yang beli batre terus gak cocok, mitosnya laptop bisa meleDAK!"

"WWWAAAAAAAA"

"Entar kalo laptop gue meledak, blahblahblahlalalaaa..."

"WAWAWALALALLAAWWAAHHHH..."

Satu kelas cengo menatap dua manusia gila-ehem, dua dari sekian manusia gila di depan mereka. Dan hebatnya, solidaritas mereka tetap terjaga karena satu pemikiran.

"Si Keiji tekanan batin pasti yah.."

"Ehem, begitulah kisahnya. Terima kasih sudah mendengarkan" Masamune mengakhiri 'cerita horor'-nya

'cerita horor macam apa itu?' batin Mitsunari

'HOROR GILAKKK!' teriak Keiji dalam hati

"Keren! Masamune-dono!" Puji Yukimura, satu-satunya orang yang ikhlas memuji dari hati.

"Ngomong-ngomong" Motonari yang merasa diabaikan mulai bersuara.

"Si Keiji kenapa tuh?"

"Iya tuh, _nemplok_ di pojokan kelas, udah kayak cicak aja." Sahut Ieyasu dengan niat menyindir.

"Elu pada lupa yah.." Masamune bersuara lagi.

"Lupa apaan mun?" tanya Ieyasu.

"Yaelah.. Si Keiji ini kan JONES alias jomblo NGENES korban _FRIENDZONE_" lanjut Masamune dengan penekanan yang benar-benar menekan pada beberapa kata.

"OOOOHHHH..." satu kelas menyahut dengan kompak.

"GUE BUKAN JONES!" Teriak Keiji.

"Ho oh, si Keiji itu bukan korban _friendzone_..." Motochika menyahut.

"Chika, _you are my best friends_" mata Keiji mulai berbinar-binar karena merasa terharu.

"Lah? Apaan dong?" Masamune bertanya dengan nada menuntut.

"Ahem, dia itu... korban _OJEK-ZONE_!"

"..."

Seisi ruangan terdiam berusaha 'mencerna' candaan Motochika yang tidak terdengar seperti 'candaan' sama sekali.

"Eh, tapi kayaknya bukan _OJEK-ZONE_ juga deh." Kali ini Mitsunari yang mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Hehh? Apaan lagi?" Masamune kembali menuntut jawaban.

"Kalo menurut gue, dia itu... Korban,, _JO-NGOS-ZONE_!"

"_Friendzone_? _Ojek_? _Jongos_? _ZONE_? Memangnya Maeda-dono naksir siapa?" Yukimura bertanya dengan tampang polosnya.

"Eh? Danna gak tahu? Si Keiji itu naksir Magoichi Saika dari kelas tetangga" Sasuke menanggapi pertanyaan Boss-nya.

"Hum,, humm.. Magoichi Saika atlet menembak dari kelas XI-A yang telah mengharumkan nama sekolah kita dengan memenangkan kejuaraan nasional beberapa kali di bawah bimbingan langsung dari Nou-Sensei sang wakil kepala sekolah.." Jelas Motonari panjang nan lebar tapi tidak luas.

"Eh, Magoichi-dono? Kukira Maeda-dono nge-_fan _ sama Hanbei-Sensei.." Balas Yukimura.

"EEEHHH?"

"NOOOOO!"

Seisi kelas berteriak kaget diikuti Keiji yang berteriak histeris karena aib yang telah disembunyikannya sekuat tenaga hingga titik darah penghabisan telah terbuka secara tidak berperike-aib-an.

"EH.. Beneran? Kok gue baru tahu?! Sanada elu kagak ngarang kan?" Mitsunari yang pertama menanggapi.

"_Pertamax vroohhh"_ batin Mitsunari pun ikut menangapi.

"Loh, mana mungkin aku bohong? Keliatan kok. Pandangan Maeda-dono saat menatap Hanbei-Sensei yang sedang mengajar itu beda dengan pandangannya pada guru lain."

"Yaiyalah beda, _wong_ guru lain itu guru killer semua!" Kali ini Ieyasu yang protes. Merasa tidak terima karena ia yang paling sering dihukum guru walaupun itu _nggak _ada hubungannya sama sekali.

"Bukan begitu lho Tokugawa-dono.."

"Gimana dong?"

"Maksudku, pandangan Maeda-dono kepada Hanbei-Sensei itu lebih ehh,, lebih lembut.. Tidak seperti pandangannya kepada guru-guru lain, dan siswa-siswi yang lain."

"Ohh, _begonto_..." Satu kelas ber-'oh' ria mendengar penjelasan Yukimura

"Kalo gitu, gimana ceritanya Si Keiji mau disuruh-suruh ama Magoichi? Suruh bawain barang, suruh beliin jajan di kantin, antar-jemput, de el el... Kalo bukan karena naksir mana mau orang disuruh gituan?" Motochika pun angkat suara

"Soal itu, kenapa gak tanya langsung ama orangnya aja?" Masamune ikut bicara

"Nah, mana tuh anak?"

Semua kepala menoleh ke pojokkan kelas.

Terlihat Keiji yang telah menjadi butiran debu.

"..."

Kesunyian di ruang kelas XI-B terpecah saat

_TTTEETTTTT! TTEEETTTTT!_

Bel berbunyi dua kali yang berarti jam pelajaran telah berganti ke jam istirahat.

"Lhoo, bel nya dua kali!" Pekik Sasuke

"Lahh, jamnya Hanbei-Sensei jam pertama-kedua 'kan?" Motonari mengikuti.

"Tapi bukannya jam istirahat itu sehabis jam ketiga? Berarti jam ketiga juga udah habis kan?" Yukimura menganalisis.

"Ehh iyaa. Kalo udah bel istirahat berarti jam ketiga udah terlewati. Artinya jam kosong." Mitsunari melanjutkan.

"Hmm? Jam ketiga jamnya sapee?" Tanya Ieyasu.

"Jam ketiga tuh pelajaran IPS Sejarah, berarti jamnya... hmm" Mitsunari mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"HIDEYOSHI! Hideyoshi-Sensei jam ketiga keempat. Berarti..." Masamune menyeringai

"Jam keempat mungkin juga kosong, hwehwehwe..." Motochika tertawa nista.

Seluruh penghuni kelas XI-B sujud syukur karena akhirnya terbebas dari Toyotomi Hideyoshi guru paling killer setelah kepala sekolah yakni Oda Nobunaga sang Raja Iblis.

Mereka sungguh bahagia.

Siswa kelas XI-B yang bahagia-

"Maaf, ini kelas XI-B? Ada tugas dari Hideyoshi-Sensei. Tugasnya merangkum BAB 4 sebanyak 53 halaman untuk bahan ulangan harian yang akan dilaksanakan minggu depan. Tugas merangkum dikumpulkan besok pagi di meja Hideyoshi-Sensei. Terima Kasih"

Seorang guru piket dengan poni belah tengah yang menutupi kedua matanya menyampaikan 'kabar berita terbaru dan terhangat' yang ditujukan khusus untuk penghuni kelas XI-B.

Siswa kelas XI-B yang bahagia harus rela melepas kebahagian dan surga dunia mereka agar bisa melewati neraka pemberian sang guru tercinta.

"AAAAAARRRGGGHHHH!"

Dimohon jangan bertanya jika tiba-tiba ada gosip yang mengatakan bahwa tukang kebun sekolah masuk RS dikarenakan serangan jantung ketika melewati kelas XI-B sesaat setelah bel istirahat berbunyi.

.

.

.

_TTTEETTTTT! TTEEETTTTT! TTEEETTT!_

Semerdu-merdunya suara kicauan burung, masih lebih merdu suara bel pulang sekolah.

Hanya saja di telinga beberapa manusia penghuni Basara Gakuen bel pulang kali ini tak semerdu bel pulang kemarin lusa.

_-1 jam kemudian-_

"Huuuaahhhh! Si kakek hobi banget _sih_ ngasih jam tambahan." Masamune merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar begitu keluar dari _'Neraka'_ ciptaan guru killer yang berani beda.

"Ho ohh, lagian ngapain sih jadwal matematika hari Senin? Jam terakhir pulakk" Ieyasu menyetujui protes Masamune.

"Udah gitu, tuh wig merah tebel nyolok mata bangett..."

"Humornya garing semua!"

"Matematika mapelnya, killer gurunya, garing humornya, pake wig merah hobinya, Shingen namanya, itu orangnya" Motochika memotong pertandingan protes Masamune dan Ieyasu sambil menunjuk sosok besar berbulu merah yang sedang berjalan beberapa puluh meter di depan mereka.

"Au ah! Terang.." Masamune sewot.

Ieyasu sang sebenarnya terganggu oleh kesewotan Masamune yang tiada akhirnya-pun turung tangan.

"Mun, Chik, malem Jum'at ada acara kagak?"

"Hehh, emang nafe?" sahut Masamune dan Motochika bersamaan.

"Eccieeeeehhhh... tumben duo picek kompak hari ini... Ehem ehemm..." Sasuke yang kebetulan ada di dekat mereka bertiga sepertinya sengaja mengawali 'konflik'.

Cari mati dia...

Beberapa menit kemudian sesosok makhluk berdahi jenong karena poninya diikat dengan bandana tampak tergantung di gerbang sekolah. Kedua tangannya terikat ke belakang sehingga tidak bisa turun sendiri.

"Salahku apa..." Sasuke meratapi nasibnya.

"Salahmu? Banyak!" Masamune menjawab ratapan Sasuke

"Terlampau banyak sampai jadi sedikit," dilanjutkan oleh Motochika

"Sedikit yang bisa disebut," disambung lagi oleh Masamune

"Banyak yang bisa diinget.." dan diakhiri oleh Motochika.

"KAMFRET!" Sembur Masamune dan Motochika bersamaan.

"Ecciieee, kompak lagii..." Sasuke berteriak dalam hati karena tentu saja, dia masih sayang nyawa.

Sementara Ieyasu hanya bisa memandang pasrah kelakuan kedua temanya yang gila dan agak waras itu. Dia sendiri meratapi nasibnya,

"_Nape gue dulu bisa kena amal tuh dua makhluk picek sih?"_

"Hoi pisang, itu temen lu kan? Ngapain nggantung orang di gerbang?"

Seorang satpam berambut hijau yang modelnya sebelas-duabelas dengan Masamune, dan dipastikan seratus persen cowok menghampiri Ieyasu. Ieyasu pun melepas ratapannya lalu menoleh ke arah sang satpam.

"Eh, Bang Mik. Biasa Bang, korbannya yang cari gara-gara."

"Busetdah, gak kapok-kapok aja tuh manusia. Bikin repot aja, tar kalo mau ditutup gerbangnya kan susah."

"Sabar aja Bang, ane juga susah punya temen kek gitu."

"Lhah, elu ngapain temenan ama mereka kalo susah?"

"Gatau Bang…"

"….."

"Ngomong-ngomong, ane bukan pisang Bang."

"Sori Yas, elu hobi pake kaos kuning sih."

"Bang Mik sendiri, rambut ijo kayak ulet ijo gitu"

"Salahin Emak gue noh. Yang katanya Bapak gue ngidamnya makan makanan ulet alias daun."

"Emang ada efeknya ama janin gitu?"

"Gatau…"

"….."

Selepas percakapan tak masuk akal antara 'pisang' dengan 'ulet ijo', Masamune dan Motochika yang baru saja puas menyiksa Sasuke menampakan ekspresi sumringah di wajah -tidak-cakep mereka sambil berjalan menghampiri Ieyasu.

"Temen lu noh, gue mau balik ke pos dulu yah." Kata Bang Mik sambil berjalan pergi.

Masamune yang menyadari kepergian sang Satpam Ijo pun buka mulut.

"Eh Yas, tuh satpam ngapain?"

"Abis nyari pisang." Ieyasu yang malas berdebat pun menjawab dengan singkat padat dan tidak jelas.

"Hah?"

"Au ah, terang. Eh yas, lu tadi ngomongin malem Jum'at mau ngapain?" Motochika akhirnya ikut-ikutan buka mulut.

"Oiye, kalo malem Jum'at lu pada kagak ada acara, dateng ke sekolah jam 7 yee.. Udah gitu aja. Gue mau pulang, mau tidur." Ieyasu pun meninggalkan teman-teman piceknya.

"Dasar pisang, micek aja kerjaannya. Udah lah, gue juga mau pulang" Masamune ikut-ikutan pergi, meninggalkan partner piceknya.

Motochika kini sendiriaan.

"Gila, gue ditinggal. Au ah, gue kagak mau nginep di sekolahan."

Motochika pun mulai melangkah menjauhi Sekolah keramatnya, memasuk jalanan, lalu brpapasan dengan segerombolan emak-emak yang sedang bergosip ria.

"Ibu-ibu, ati-ati ya, katanya ada bronan kabur dari penjara"

"Hahh, kok bisa bu?"

"Katanya sih abis ngabisin pete sama jengkol di kantin penjara."

"Itu gimana kaburnya bu?"

"Nah, karena kentutnya bau terus dipaksa ke kamar mandi sama polisi penjaganya. Kabur deh, lewat ventilasi kamar mandi."

"Iya bu, saya juga denger. Polisinya sampai repot karena larinya sambil kentut, mana wc nya belum disiram."

Motochika sakit perut menahan tawa.

"Eh, terus saya denger itu buronan pelaku pemerkosaan loh bu.."

"Wahh, beneran harus ekstra hati hati ini."

"Tapi, itu buronan nggak normal bu."

"Gak normal gimana buk?"

"Kemarin anak tetangga saya yang baru aja jadi korban."

"Lhah, anak tetanggamu kan cowok bu…"

"Cowok bu, tapi cantik. Anak cewek saya aja kalah. Makannya buronannya gak normal."

"Wah, saya gak bakalan maksa anak saya pake baju cewek lagi deh.."

Motochika sakit jantung seketika. Ia teringat penghuni kamar sebelah kost-nya. Sang pemuda cantik berkacamata dengan rambut coklat belah tengah yang hobi pake baju tidur ijo bermotif matahari dan punya koleksi hulahup.

"MMOOORIIIIIII!"

Motochika berteriak histeris. Membuat gerombolan emak-emak tadi kaget lalu lari, karena mengira Motochika adalah orang gila kabur dari RSJ.

_**To Be Continued**_

.

.

.

**Update mepet karena emang baru jadi.. yehhee…. \' ')/**

**Selamat puasa dan selamat berbuka, walo udah mau lebaran + adzan maghrib masih lama, haha**

**Selamat hari raya Idul Fitri, mohon maaf lahir dan batin**

**Makasih bagi yang udah mau baca sama yang mau review…**

**dah,**

**-Banamon**


	3. Chapter 3

"MMOOORIIIIIII!"

"Apa?"

Motochika terlonjak dari tempatnya berteriak. Kaget, tentu saja. Saat ia menoleh ke belakang telah hadir seorang pemuda cantik nan langsing berponi belah tengah dengan kacamata bertengger di hidungnya.

"Mori?"

"Apa?"

"MORI?!"

"APA?!"

"MOORIII!"

"APPAAA!"

Sekilas terlihat sesuatu terbang melintasi sekolah mereka, yang ternyata itu adalah hewan peliharaan A*atar yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah sebuah bison ter-

Stop, ini bukan crossover.

.

.

**Komplek Basara**

**Disclaimer : Sengoku Basara punya capcom, ff ini milik saya**

**Rate : K/T**

**Genre : Humor Parody,**

**Warning : OOC**

.

**BEWARE typo.**

.

.

_BLAM_

Motonari menutup pintu kostnya dengan sewot. Mungkin ia ketularan Masamune.

GAK.

Ia heran sekaligus kesal pada Motochika yang mendadak sok bijak dengan menceramahinya berbagai macam hal yang sudah jelas bagi Motonari. Laki-laki mana yang tidak sewot jika diberitahu agar tidak berdandan dan berpakaian seperti anak perempuan saat keluar rumah.

Oh, Yukimua tidak akan sewot. Ia akan dengan senang hati dan penuh semangat mengucapkan terima kasih pada orang yang telah memberitahunya.

Sementara Motonari masih sewot sambil memikirkan apa yang akan dimakannya, tetangganya kini tengah cengo menatap layar smartphone-nya.

Motochika kini benar-benar meragukan kewarasan teman-temannya, bahkan ia meragukan kewarasannya sendiri karena bisa berteman dengan manusia seperti mereka.

Mereka…

Ya, mereka…

Tak lama setelah sampai di kost-nya, Motochika mendapat notif dari BBM. Ternyata Ieyasu memasukannya ke dalam grup chat berjudul diskusi umum yang diberi nama "Anonymous". Sementara anggotanya hanya tiga orang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ieyasu sang admin, Motochika sendiri, dan partner piceknya, Masamune.

Belum ada yang mengepost apapun semenjak terbentuknya grup chat labil tersebut, sekitar beberapa ratus detik yang lalu. Hingga Motochika akhirnya mengambil tindakan.

_**Lord of the Sea**_

_Diskusi umum macam apa ini? -)"_

Setelahnya, Motochika meletakkan _smartphone_-nya lalu beranjak untuk mandi sore. 'tar malam mandi malam, lalu besok pagi mandi pagi. Sementara mandi siang hanya bisa dilakukannya saat hari libur. Maklum, air adalah cinta sejati Motochika.

Sekitar dua jam kemudian, Motochika keluar dari kamar mandi dengan badan yang masih basah, model rambut jabriknya pun menjadi mirip rambut Mitsunari, dan hanya mengenakan sehelai bokser setinggi beberapa senti di atas lutut. Maklum, Motochika cinta mati dengan air, jadi ngapelnya lama.

Motochika pun mengecek _smartphone_-nya, mungkin saja Ieyasu dan Masamune sudah berdebat di grup chat labil tadi. Tapi tak satupun notifikasi muncul di layar _smartphone_-nya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mengechat sekali lagi.

_**Lord of the Sea**_

_Promosi kacang broh.. Kacang mentah, kacang rebus, kacang goreng, kacang busuk juga ada.. Berminat segera hubungi juru kunci kuburan terdekat._

TOK TOK TOK

Belum lima detik Motochika meletakkan kembali _smartphone_-nya, terdengar seseorang mengetok pintu kostnya. Motochika pun segera beranjak untuk membuka pintu kost-nya. Tapi begitu pintu terbuka, Motochika tak melihat siapa pun. Dan mulai merinding.

Memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya, Motochika hendak menutup kembali pintu kost-nya. Tiba-tiba, sebuah kaki menghalangi pintu sehingga tidak bisa tertutup. Begitu membuka pintu sekali lagi, terlihatlah Motonari ber-piyama yang tengah menatapnya sewot.

Beberapa senti di bawahnya.

"Oh, elu Motonari."

"Memangnya kau kira siapa"

"Gue kira oang yang sering nagih utang itu." Motochika menjawab cuek sambil berjalan kembali menuju meja tempatnya meletakkan _smartphone_-nya. Sementara Motonari masuk lalu menutup pintu.

"Aku, memang mau nagih."

"Hah?! Emangnya gue punya utang ama elu?" Motochika yang hendak duduk, tidak jadi duduk dan kembali berdiri sambil berteriak pada Motonari. Dan berakibat hujan lokal.

Motonari sendiri merasa beruntung karena selalu sedia payung sebelum hujan. Kemudian menanggapi Motochika yang heboh dengan tenang. "Aku mau menagih, tapi bukan hutang. Bloon!"

"Kalo bukan utang, apaan dong?"

"Dasar ikan kesetrum, kau lupa barang apa saja yang kau pinjam padaku hah?!"

"Hah? Emang gue pinjem barang lu yah?"

Ekspresi watados Motochika benar-benar memancing emosi Motonari. Dan dengan segenap kekuatan menyerang Motochika dengan payungnya layaknya pemain anggar profesional yang mau membunuh jambret. "HIAAHHH! Jika saja kau ini benar-benar ikan yang mati kesetrum aku sudah membagikan dagingmu secara merata ke seluruh penghuni komplek ini!"

"Hahh? Elu ngomong apaan seehh? Emang gue pinjem barang apaan? Ngomong dong!"

Sementara Motochika kewalahan menghindari payung amarah Motonari, masih dengan badan yang setengah basah. Tanpa disadari, butiran air di badan Motochika menyiprat kemana-mana.

Dan tanpa disadari, Motonari bisa-bisanya terpeleset butiran air dari badan Motochika yang menyiprat di sekitar kakinya.

_SLIP_

Motonari pun terpeleset, tubuhnya mendadak tidak seimbang lalu jatuh ke arah Motochika. Acara jatuh mendadak Motonari pun tak sempat dihindari oleh Motochika.

"HWAAA!"

BRAK

Motochika jatuh menindih meja sehingga menerbangkan _smartphone_-nya entah kemana. Sementara Motonari meindih Motochika sehingga tidak membentur lantai. Hanya saja lutut bertulang keras Motonari membentur 'harta' Motochika.

Motochika pun pingsan selama entah berapa jam dan Motonari terpaksa menungguinya hingga bangun karena merasa -sedikit-bersalah karena hampir membunuh tetangganya.

Sambil menunggu Motochika terbangun, Motonari mencari barang pinjaman yang dipinjam Motochika darinya. Sebuah gunting, tiga buah buku catatan, dua buah buku paket pelajaran, selembar sprei dan selimut, dua buah spidol hitam, seutas kabel USB, sebuah headset, sebuah cutter, lima buah DVD film action terbaru, dan masih banyak lagi. Motonari merasa telah mendapat harta berlimpah.

Tapi kesenangan akan penemuan harta berlimpah tersebut tak berlangsung lama. Motonari kembali sewot setelah menatap layar _smartphone_ Motochika yang mana menampilkan sebuah grup chat berjudul diskusi umum yang diberi nama "Anonymous". Ia bahkan tidak sempat tertawa membaca chat Motochika yang terabaikan.

Dan secara mendadak, Ieyasu mengirimkan banyak chat sekaligus.

_**Ieyasu udu Pisang**_

_Woehhh,,_

_Sori broohhh_

_Gue ketiduran… :'_

_PING!_

_PING!_

Selang beberapa detik

_**Ieyasu udu pisang**_

_Yeee, kagak ada yang bales sih_

_:'''') :'''''D_

_Plis sori lah beroh…_

_Chik, gue tau elu online_

_Bales lah, plis :''''_

Karena kasihan Motonari pun membalas chat Ieyasu

_**Lord of the Sea**_

_Motochika lagi pingsan_

Beberapa meter di luar sana, di dalam sebuah kamar di sebuah rumah kontrakan, terduduklah Ieasu yang sedang bingung sambil senderan di tepian tempat tidurnya. Barusaja ia membaca balasan dari Motochika. Lalu bertanyalah dia.

_**Ieyasu udu Pisang**_

_Lhah?_

_Ini siapa?_

_**Lord of the Sea**_

_Ini Motonari_

_**Ieyasu udu Pisang**_

_Ohhhh…._

_Yaudala_

_Entar kalo si Chika nya bangun dikasih tahu yah :D_

_**Lord of the Sea**_

_Y_

Miris, Ieyasu menatap pasrah balasan dari Motonari. Ia merasa kasihan pada siapa saja yang pernah nge-chat dengan Motonari.

Sementara menunggu Motochika bangun dan membalas chatnya, Ieyasu pun membuka akun facebook-nya untuk sekedar melihat beranda. Tepat di baris pertama, terpampang-lah sebuah status manusia terlantar.

**Keiji Maeda**

_5 menit yang lalu_

Pagi yang indah Kawan, Muehehe =w=

_Like Comment Share_

Comment Ieyasu segera terpampang di status Keiji.

**Ieyasu Tokugawa**

Pagi matalu picak! Udah sore bos…

_Baru saja Like Reply_

Setelahnya Ieyasu melayang ke dapur untuk mencari makan karena baru saja bangun dan kelaparan.

"Nyatanya tidur juga nguras tenaga." Katanya sok bijak.

Begitu sampai di dapur ternyata ada Mitsunari sedang membuat Ind*mie. Entah mie rebus entah goreng. Tapi semua mie direbus. Asudahlah.

Ieyasu pun hanya mengamati sambil ngiler hingga Mitsunari selesai menyajikan mie yang tenyata mi rebus yang ditiriskan airnya. Kemudian mulai makan.

"Mit"

"Hmm?"

"Minta dong, lafer nih"

"Ambil aja"

Dengan segenap perut, Ieyasu pun mengambil piring. Lalu barusaja akan merampok dengan izin lisan mienya Mitsunari sebelum akhirnya Mitsunari mengamankan mienya.

"Lhoh, katanya ambil aja"

"Maksudnya ambil aja di panci. Masih ada noh!"

"Lhoh, iye yee. Elu emang baik."

"Iyaa, gue emang baik dari dulu. Udah, lu orang numpang diem terus makan aja."

"Yooi, brooo." Ieyasu nyengir lebar. Dan mereka berdua pun makan lalu kenyang.

Setelah makan dan mengelap alat makan basah yang dicuci mitsunari, Ieyasu pun kembali ke kamarnya. Dilihat _smartphone_-nya berkedip-kedip tanda ada notifikasi baru. Ternyata notifikasi dari bbm dan facebook.

Ieyasu membuka notifikasi dari bbm-nya terlebih dahulu, berharap salah satu dari teman piceknya membalas chat-nya di diskusi umum ambigu yang diciptakannya.

Dan…

_PET_

Layar _smartphone _ Ieyasu mendadak gelap.

"Sial! Batrenya habis..." Gumannya pada dirinya sendiri, lalu jalan cepat keluar kamarnya.

"MIITT! PINJEM CHARGER! MIITSUNAREEE!"

Sementara biarlah Ieyasu akan meratapi smartphone-nya hingga sadar.

Sedangkan Keiji, si pembuat status memilih untuk mengabaikan comment Ieyasu, lalu melanjutkan makan P*p mie nya yang sudah lembek karena terlalu lama direndam air panas.

_SLUURRPP_

"Sheraha nahan huhur.. nyem~" (_"Serasa makan bubur.. nyem~" _)

Sebungkus P*p mie pun berpindah ke lambung Keiji. Dengan perut kenyang Keiji beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Entah dia mau membersihkan diri atau 'menguras' sisa makanan. Belum 10 detik Keiji keluar kamarnya, ia berjalan mundur memasuki kamarnya lagi lalu mengecek smartphone-nya.

Entah firasat apa yang tiba-tiba memotivasinya untuk men-charger smartphone-nya selagi ia mandi.

Dan mandilah dia.

Selama Keiji mandi, masuklah sesosok manusia ke dalam rumah yang ditinggali Keiji. Sosok itu berjalan menuju kamar Keiji, mengecek ada tidaknya makhluk hidup yang tinggal di rumah tersebut.

Nihil.

Tentu saja nihil, Keiji-nya kan lagi di kamar mandi.

Sosok tersebut kembali berjalan, kali ini menuju kamar mandi. Mungkin ia mendengar suara sumbang Keji yang menyanyikan doremi dengan nada ngawur. Dan akhirnya sosok tersebut memilih menjauhi kamar mandi dan menuju dapur untuk mengisi perut.

Sialnya dapur Keiji hanya memiliki seperempat galon air yang berada di dalam galon yang bertengger di atas sebuah dispenser panas dingin serta sebungkus P*p mie rasa kari susu. Pasrah, sosok itu pun memilih P*p mie tersebutsebagai pengganjal laparnya.

Sambil menunggu mie rendaman air panasnya matang, ia kembali menuju kamar mandi dimana sepertinya Keiji telah menutup mulutnya. Ia meraih gagang pintu kamar mandi tepat saat Keiji membukanya.

Keduanya saling menatap sambil terdiam, hingga handuk di pinggang Keiji yang memang tidak niat mengikatnya terjatuh ke lantai hingga mengekspos harta Keiji.

"..."

"..."

"WWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

_**To Be Continued**_

.

.

.

**Update yeeeee…**

**Maksih buat yang masih mau baca ff setengah taun ini, =w=)**

**Muehehe, buntet ide selama 1 taon, dan akhirnya ada koneksi buat aplod =w=)**

**maaf kalo dikit °π°)/**

**Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan, terutama typo dan kawan-kawan, serat terima kasih pada teman2 author yang memberikan inspirasi baik sengaja maupun tidak sengaja...**

**juga, jika cara saya men-display kan bbm tidak sesuai moho maklum, saya kagak punya bbm =w=**

**Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagibyangvmenjalankan, jangan ngutang banyak-banyak \=w=/**

**Sekian dan terimakasih,**

**dah,**

**-Banamon**


End file.
